Getting Formless Armor Disguises at Merida, Fergus, and Elinor's House/The Heroes' Reconciliation Reunion from Tommy's Group's Redemption
(Elsewhere in the forest, the main group and Ventus were flying closer to their destination with the Powerpuff Girls leading the way, revealed to be….) Cloud: There’s that man’s house. Blossom: And rest assured, he’s harmless. (Suddenly, just as they moved onward, a shadow swooped by, getting their attention. They look up and saw….) Group: Hawk! (Just before they took off, the hawk suddenly stopped in a tamed way in front of them, much to their calm surprise. Then the group and the hawk landed on the ground and after they disembarked, the group looked at the hawk just staring down at them calmly like his old friends instead of his prey. Then they see somebody disembark from the hawk’s back, revealing Tommy’s group. Then Mushu and Fidget caught up and after silently staring at each other calmly, as if nothing happened, the Dazzlings and Mane Seven smiled softly and tearfully, actually glad to see them again, despite that they were angry at them at first, but now, thanks to what Kairi’s group and Shadow saw before and also with the hawk, it’s different. Then, in happy tears, the Mane Seven and Dazzlings ran up to the Stallion Seven and Gangreen Gang respectively and hugged them, calmly surprising them) Mane Seven: (Tearfully and softly) Guys…. Dazzlings: (Tearfully and softly) Thank you, for returning to us…. (The Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven smiled softly and hugged their girls back in comfort. Then after that’s over, the Mane Seven and Dazzlings composed themselves, wiped their tears away, and they and Tommy’s group walked up to the rest of the group, who watched the whole thing in calm silent happiness. Then Tommy’s group spoke up to the rest of the group) Tommy: We now understand even more…. Dil: What we did before was wrong, but we’re making it up…. Stallion Seven: And we can tell you forgive us already…. Gangreen Gang: We may be forgiven, but we’ll never forget those bad events we’re redeeming for. (The group and Ventus smiled softly and nods. Then Shadow held his hand out to them) Shadow: Then let’s save the forest…. Together. Sonic’s group: Yeah…. (Tommy’s group smiled softly and then the main group, all together again, and even Ventus, Mushu, and Fidget handpiled. Later, at the window leading to the office in Utonium’s house, especially after Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget explained what happened with their encounter with Sticks’ ghost, they scoured the window for the way in) Yuffie: Well, that explained why Mushu and Fidget were from the biology lab before. Mushu and Fidget: Yeah. (Then spotting the latch keeping the window locked, the group turned to Silver for support) Silver: Got it. (Then he used his powers to unlock the latch and slowly open the window, allowing entry into the office. Then they go inside, leaving their birds and hawk perched outside. After traversing across the tables carefully, the group came upon the display full of a million armors, most of them Globlin armory) Vector: (To himself) Jackpot! (To the shrunken humans) Like you humans say. (Then after they just finished stripping the display of the Globlin armory and packing them in Twilight Sparkle’s magic bag, they suddenly heard footsteps approaching. They look and saw Utonium walking to his desk, carrying supplies in determination) Kairi’s group: Professor! Tommy: So, that’s Professor Utonium. Dil: In the flesh. Namine: He was probably trying to find us since our disappearance…. (Hearing her say that, the forest group looked at Utonium, then at the shrunken humans, then back, and after nodding at each other, they turned to the shrunken humans) Forest group: Go get his attention. (The shrunken humans got surprised) Shrunken humans: (Hopefully) Really? (The forest group nods) Sora: You said so yourself that he dedicated his work to find us. Roxas: Well, there’s your chance to get his attention. Riku: And help us. Cloud: And you said he has equipment to try and see us. Kairi: But what if…? Barret: Not to worry. Red XIII/Nanaki: We’ll make sure that he also understands that our existence must also be kept a secret from humanity. Tifa: So that our home won’t be threatened. (Understanding, the shrunken humans nodded and then as Utonium was just about finished packing, the shrunken humans, with the forest group’s help, shoved a glass jar onto the floor from where they’re standing and shattered it, getting his attention) Utonium: Who’s there? (He looked around in confusion. Then the shrunken humans shouted out to him, but then Buttercup realized something and stopped them) Buttercup: Wait, guys! If we’re two inches tall, he can’t hear us! Ace: Then how can we get him to see and hear us? (Noticing Stitch, having heard the glass jar and coming in with confusion, Kairi’s group got an idea) Kairi: Stitch! Blossom: If humans like Utonium can’t hear us in this state, maybe animals can! (Understanding, the group then called out to Stitch, and thankfully, he heard them upon erecting his bat-like ear. He turned and after taking a closer look, which got Utonium’s attention, he noticed the group and got excited) Stitch: Professor! Utonium: You know who broke the jar? Stitch: Ih! Look! (He grabs a magnifying glass and showed the group. Surprised at first, Utonium got calmly happy and excited like a child) Utonium: Oh my goodness! Kairi’s group! (He realized the others in the group with them) Utonium: And from what you and I see, Stitch, more humans…. And the Forest Spirits! (The group smiled softly, glad to have gotten his and Stitch’s attention) Utonium: I knew the Forest Spirits! I just knew I’d find them! (He grabbed a mini microphone and gave it to Kairi’s group) Utonium: Girls! (But his booming voice in close range started to hurt the group’s ears) Group: Hey! (Realizing his loud voice is hurting their ears, Utonium then spoke up softly) Utonium: (Whispering) Sorry. Girls, how did you and those other humans get so small? (Later outside after all was explained, Utonium and Stitch ran out the front door after locking it, following the main group on their birds and hawk into the forest. And thankfully, Utonium and Stitch understood the Kingdom of Equestria’s existence must now be kept a secret from humanity. Suddenly, they heard machinery rumbling nearby. They look and saw….) Tommy’s group: The Leveler! (Then, getting determined, the group and even Utonium and Stitch charged at the Leveler. Noticing them from above, Pitch chuckled evilly at them) Pitch: My, my…. Look at the heroes coming to the rescue…. (Just when he got ready to swipe his arm at the group to knock them back, Shadow noticed and fired his Chaos Lance at it, stunning him. Then Silver levitated a nearby falled cut-down tree and threw it onto Pitch’s head, knocking him out. Upon arrival at the cab, Utonium and Stitch busted the door down, startling Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts) Badniks: Who are you?! (Then Utonium turned the key in the ignition, turning the Leveler off. The Badniks got confused) Scratch: What’s the big idea?! Grounder: Why’d you that for?! Coconuts: You have a lot of nerve, buster! Utonium: Yes, well, you’re making a terrible mistake! Badniks: (Confused) What? (Then Tommy’s group got off the hawk and after Kairi’s group gave them the mini microphone, spoke up) Tommy’s group: Hey! (Hearing them, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts got confused and after Stitch showed Tommy’s group to them through the magnifying glass, they got surprised) Badniks: Tommy’s group?! (Then Tommy’s group spoke up to them through the mini microphone) Tommy: Yeah, that us! Dil: And we got shrunk, as you have seen. Ace: Anyway, you guys and the construction are being used. Badniks: Used? Ace: Yes, used! Grounder: By who? Who’s using us? (Then Tommy’s group revealed through security footage from above the Leveler an unconscious Pitch, shocking the Badniks) Scratch: What the heck’s that?! (Later, all was explained, shocking the Badniks even more) Scratch: Pitch and his followers lied to us?! Grounder: And there’s no money reward for this?! Coconuts: And this Kingdom of Equestria is in danger?! Heroes: Yes! Tikal: And this forest is very sacred to us Forest Spirits. Cream: Yes. Cheese: (In determination) Chao, chao! Cosmo: It’s our home. (Then seeing the destruction behind the Leveler from the footage, the Badniks slowly and silently realized in calm horror the error of their ways. Then in calm determination, Scratch removed the key from the ignition, breaks it in half, and puts the two pieces in his pocket, much to the heroes’ calm happiness) Grounder: We just can’t sit back and see everything die in front of you. Scratch: So, we’ll help you! Coconuts: That’s right! Who do those villains think they are, deceiving us like that?! (Then they leave the Leveler and as they hurry ahead, they suddenly see Pitch slowly wake up) Pitch: My head…. (Then he noticed the Leveler not moving and then noticed the heroes, including their new recruits in Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts watching him in concern) Pitch: You…! (Then he reactivates the Leveler, making it move by itself in auto pilot, without the key. The heroes try to stop it with either their strength or magic, but nothing’s working. Then Pitch finally knocked them back with his gust of wind from his hands and he and the Leveler disappeared deeper into the forest, on its way to the Kingdom of Equestria’s direction, much to the heroes’ concern. Then the main group turned to Utonium’s group) Kairi: Professor, guys? Utonium’s group: Yes? Kairi: Hurry to the Kingdom of Equestria! Scratch: What about you? Coconuts: Where are you going while we head there? Tommy: To tie up other loose ends. (Understanding, Utonium’s group nods) Stitch: Be careful. Utonium: And watch each other. Main group: We will. (Then Utonium’s group headed for the direction of the Kingdom of Equestria while the main group hurried to the direction of Glob Valley) Coming up: The group successfully sneak in Glob Valley with their Globlin armor disguises and after rescuing Popple’s group and the pod, they make an escape that they and Myotismon’s group and their army will never forget. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies